2018
Major Events * Early January: "Thomas & Friends" is removed from "PBS Kids". * Early January: The following Barney toys, Barney Buddies, "I Love You" Barney and Baby Bop plush toys, and a Speak 'n Sing Jumbo Barney plush were all released by Fisher-Price in the United States. Also, "Barney: Be My Valentine, Love Barney" was re-released to stores in the United States and Canada. * Early February: "Barney: Barney and Friends Best Manners Phone" toy was released by Fisher-Price in the United States. * February 22-24: "Barney: Barney Live! World Tour - A Celebration!" was performed in Yanbu. * March 1-3: "Barney: Barney Live! World Tour - A Celebration!" was performed in Japan in Asia. * March: "Barney: Egg-Cellent Adventures" was re-released to stores in the United States and Canada. * March: "Thomas & Friends" arrived on "Nick Jr." in the United States. * June 19-20: "Barney: Barney's Sing-Along Show" will perform in "DPTV Kids Club Live" at the Royal Oak Farmers Market in Detroit, Michigan, United States in North America. * June 26: According to the Wayback Machine Website, it was revealed that June 26th was the day that The Barney Website no longer exists and it redirects to the Mattel Website instead. * July 3: "Barney: Barney's Musical Scrapbook", "Barney: Barney's Halloween Party (1998 video)", "Barney: Let's Play School (1999 video)", "Barney: Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes", "Barney: Be My Valentine, Love Barney (2000 video)", "Barney: You Can Be Anything! (2002 video)", "Barney: Barney's Christmas Star", "Barney: Barney's Red, Yellow and Blue!", "Barney: Celebrating Around the World (2008 video)", "Barney: Barney's Animal ABC's (2008 video)", "Barney: The Best of Barney (2008 video)", "Barney: We Love Our Family", "Barney: Egg-Cellent Adventures", "Barney: Best Fairy Tales", "Barney: Barney's Big World Adventure (2011 video)", "Barney: A Very Merry Christmas (2011 video)", "Barney: Clean Up, Clean Up! (2012 episode video)", "Barney: Planes, Trains & Cars", "Barney: All About Opposites (2012 episode video)", "Barney: Most Loveable Moments (2012 episode video)", "Barney: Let's Go to the Doctor", "Barney: Let's Go to the Moon", "Barney: Play with Barney (2013 episode video)", "Barney: Dance with Barney (2013 episode video)", "Barney: Imagine with Barney", "Barney: Most Huggable Moments (2013 episode video)", "Barney: Perfectly Purple (2013 episode video)", "Barney: Storytime with Barney (2014 episode vide)", "Barney: Happy Birthday, Barney! (2014 episode video)", "Barney: This Is How I Feel (2014 episode video)", "Tee-Rific Bugs & Animals (2015 episode video)", "Barney: It's Showtime with Barney! (2015 episode video)", "Barney: Barney's Worldwide Adventure! (2015 episode video)", "Barney: Dinos in the Park" and "Barney: Playground Fun! (2017 episode video)" were re-released to stores in the United States and Canada. Also, * July 13: "Thomas & Friends: Big World, Big Adventures! The Movie" is released in UK Cinemas. * August 28: "Barney: Barney's Halloween Party (1998 video)" was re-released to stores in the United States and Canada. Also, * August 29: "Barney's 30th Anniversary" was actually launched. * September: "Season 22 of "Thomas & Friends" premiered on "Nick Jr." in the United States. * Late 2018: "Thomas" and "Fireman Sam" removed from "Channel 5's Milkshake!". * October: * October 8: "BJ's 25th Anniversary" was actually launched. * October 16: "Barney: Barney's Christmas Star" and "Barney: A Very Merry Christmas (2011 video)" were re-released to stores in the United States and Canada. * November: * December 1-30: * December 17: * December 31: "Barney's 30th Anniversary" and "BJ's 25th Anniversary" ended. Category:Timeline